systemstrikefandomcom-20200215-history
Admiral jarak
Autar Jarak was born on 3/18 6E 223. He was born in the Republic of Rose on the planet Jool. He was the head of the maker building project and was the De-Facto leader of the Police_Combat_Legion. History Born to a military family in the Republic of Rose, his father served as the Joolian Space Defense Force. His father trained him in the arts of leadership, and martial arts. He got his own lazer-sword coloured orange. When Jarak was 14 years old, his father and mother died from a Lenusian raid on a Joolian Soil to execute the two. Jarak swore to defeat all Lenusians. 4 months after the death of his parents, Autar joined the PCL, and was a soldier to do secret raids on http://systemstrike.wikia.com/wiki/Galactic_Federation_EmpireGFE bases. Autar soon was promoted through the ranks. 2 years later, the First Galactic War broke out, Autar served in the PCL army. He was the head of a small platoon. His role was defending bases, and raiding Lenusian-Controlled Jool land. Jarak's final role in the Galactic War was to defend the base where http://systemstrike.wikia.com/wiki/Davin_HueDavin Hue's father was imprisoned. Jarak fought the entire battle before narrowly escaping the base with his life. His entire crew died. Autar focused his efforts on studying a strange monolith in the mountains of Jool. During his studies, he worked in the shadows with the PCL, and was promoted to Admiral by 6E 280. By the start of the Second Galactic War, Jarak had an idea, to build a marker using the monolith powers. He concluded that there was monoliths and markers scattered across the Lenus and Jool systems. Second Galactic War Jarak spent the majority of the start of the Second Galactic War in the Lenus System commanding attacks on the GFE. Jarak mapped out locations for the Markers and Monoliths in his free time. Jarak contacted the Evasive Man of Sabre Corp.He and the Evasive Man discussed Autar's plans, and the Evasive Man agreed with Jarak because of his AI's saying that there was a high percentage. Autar then scheduled a meeting between Ridelow Ben and Darth Asshole, and the Evasive Man. Jarak soon ordered John Paul Jones of the GFE to operate a school in the Xenon Mining Crater. Autar calculated that a marker must be on the moon of Cyra. While not technically being the head military operator of the PCL, it was at this moment that he became it Defacto. His superiors included an angsty teenager, and a talking chair, so everyone looked at him as leader. At this point in the war, Jarak traveled to the Evasive Man's hidden base orbiting an orange planet. Jarak would stay here for the majority of the war issuing commands alongside the Evasive Man. Shortly after being at the base, Jarak barked orders for the recruiting of the children at John Paul Jones's School to Bladefury and Ridelow. He hinted at the GFE wanting to know his secret plans. While ridelow sat at the base, he did some more calculations, and they pointed to Drumpf Crator, where the AI, Spirit, confirmed it after Timothy Sasha Mopar dug up what appeared to be a large hunk of metal. This event made Jarak go insane, as he was correct. Jarak would leave the base after he assured that the Marker was in PCL control. He went to his Joolian Prison Base to show an SC unit to report back to the Evasive Man with. The item he was showing was the first Monolith. Jarak was starting to go insane over the markers, spending so much time with them, he got better with the signs as time went on because of the markers and monoliths. Autar swore that the markers and monoliths had to be made by a machine race, and he was correct. After forcing himself to evacuate the prison base because Davin Hue escaped, he flew to the renowned Alpha Base owned by the Hematitans. There he went to talk to the leader of the Hematitans about helping the PCL. The leader agreed, but Jarak was forced to evacuate after Davin learned of his plans. Autar escaped back to the Evasive Man's base, where he stayed for a while until Davin's rebellion. He offered his services to Davin, and information about everything in return for crippling GFE defenses. When Davin agreed, Jarak went for 18 and a half hours about how the markers must be made from a machine race. Jarak worked with Davin to defeat GFE loyalists, and fought GFE major generals by hand. After taking urkepto bases, and helping out in the fight on Starfiend Base, the largest military station in the galaxy, Jarak finally returned to Evasive Man's hideout. Davin gave the location to the Emperor's hideout, before actually getting the emperor out of there. Jarak sent his men to finally capture the emperor and take the final monolith for the marker-building project. Jarak soon found out he was tricked, and raced to Amber Rose, Lenus' moon, to secure the marker project. The admiral soon captured Scott Manley, but couldn't hold onto him for very long, and went to look for him. His attempts failed, and his final goal was going beyond the forbidden zone. He sent his armies there, and finally got onto the planet of Eden, finding out that the machine race was real. Jarak was excited about this, and ordered his army to their battle positions. Jarak made his way to his ship to prepare for the final battle. Jarak participated in the final battle of the Second Galatic War, and commanded his warship. He went to escape during the end portions, but Smoker was going to destroy the ship, so he stayed. He was killed in the explosion that destroyed the ship. Category:Police Combat Legion Category:Characters